


years in the gutter again

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	years in the gutter again

i hate dress code

is what people are wearing really that distracting????

idk man

like if i find a girl distracting it's not because she's "showing too much" i admire people's outfits or whatever but i don't care that much

maybe i'm just bitter because my friends judge my exes sometimes and tell me "you could have done better" or "why'd you let her go damn she's hot"

sorry i didn't get with them because of their bodies

~~i didn't mean to fall in love with someone's laugh or how they practically glow when they smile but i did and i have the poetry to prove it~~

~~at least i don't like men honestly that's all i really have to say about it~~

~~that's not true at all i have so much to say why do appearances matter so much~~

~~like yeah they're pretty but also that's not all i care about?? why do y'all care?? you didn't even date them??~~

~~goddamn it just makes me so mad "madi i'm judging your taste" sorry i don't like stoners that don't like me back i'd much rather love someone who can break my heart and i don't owe you an explanation as to "what i saw in them" because you're just going to make fun of me if i tell the truth anyway~~

~~is this proving that my cousin is right?? goddamnit~~

i made pasta puttanesca for the first time since late eighth grade yesterday

i got just as excited about it

that is so lame wow

it was good though

and i had to craft a solution because the pasta machine was rusty so i felt like violet baudelaire

it was fun

~~for the record i hope whoever commented on my last post is reading this because that's been haunting me~~

~~"you can always talk to me" but then leaves no contact info??~~

~~are you someone i actually know?? because if so i have a couple of choice words about the screen name~~

~~if not sorry but i still hate the screen name for no reason~~

~~thanks though~~

reading percy jackson makes me unstoppable

okay maybe not but it's a comfort thing it makes me happy

and i'm not used to that

i couldn't imagine being happy and productive and living a normal life

and that's on mental illness

i'm not tired i feel like dancing

okay maybe not dancing

just listening to music loudly

just a concept here

a wild far-off thought to consider

maybe i'm not really oblivious; maybe i'm just in denial. maybe i don't want my thoughts to be right.

and maybe i don't want to be confrontational!!

just a thought idk man


End file.
